blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Successor of the Blue (Alter Memory episode)
The is the second episode of BlazBlue: Alter Memory. Plot Short summary While Ragna and Hakumen fight, Noel enters the Sheol Gate, encountering and fighting Nu-13. After the brief battles, Noel loses to Nu and Hakumen loses to Ragna. Ragna and Nu soon engage in a duel and Ragna loses, Noel saves Ragna and kills Nu soon afterwards. Rachel rises through Kagutsuchi to stop Takemikazuchi from firing. Long summary Ragna tries to defeat Hakumen, however he overwhelms him. Hakumen wants to deal a final blow. Kokonoe interferes with binding Magic Formula and wants to teleport him to her laboratory. Hakumen easily breaks the spell. She tells Ragna through communication to get away, because he cannot win with him. She tries again to bind Hakumen, but still without a success. Ragna ignores Kokonoe’s advice and releases Blue Grimoire. Ragna again attacks Hakumen. Rachel says that she saw all of this action several times in the past and it will not change this time. Meanwhile, Noel is searching for Ragna. She is near the Gate and hears awful sounds. The path led her to the Sheol Gate. She has a feeling that she had seen this before. Suddenly, a dark energy of magic element surrounds Noel, and she enters an emotionless-trance and acts like a machine. The Kiln opens and Nu-13 appears. She identifies Noel as an identical Unit. They introduce their Units and numbers. Nu says that Noel’s existence is incongruous and recommends self-destruction. She rejects and they start battle. They summons their weapons. After few blows, Noel regains consciousness and she does not know what is going on and why her attacks do not work on her opponent. Nu renews her armor and wants to deal a final blow. Noel recalls her friends and the past from her childhood. Ragna saves Noel from the attack. Nu talks to him about the last time when she met him in Akitsu. Nu provides Ragna that he is only one for her and that she hates everything except him. She compares him to her. Rachel comments that nothing will change, and he still will be drifting in the crevices of time and only one what he will arrive is the never-changing ending. Ragna fights with Nu and Hazama arrives to watch this. He tries to activate his Blue Grimoire, but she faster stabs him with her blade and hugs him. Rachel says that this is a puppet show that goes on for eternity within a closed loop. Nu is happy, because she can finally be together with Ragna. She is sure that he is not, and releases the Unit. Ragna tries to active the Blue Grimoire, but with no avail. Nu provides him that he will be able to destroy everything what he hates and she will help him. Ragna says that the world disgusts him and in result he wants to fall into the Kiln with her to become one. Noel intervenes and tries to save him. Ragna recalls the past when he was with his sister and the words that he was unable to hear from her. Noel grabs his hand and Nu falls alone to the Kiln. She calls him “stupid” multiple times and starts crying. She notices his wound and runs for medicaments. Ragna is confused. Rachel comments that everything has begun to move and teleports to Ragna. She thanks him for killing all her time. He asks her who really is Noel. It turns out that she is the new Eye of the Blue, the Successor of the Blue, the Calamity Trigger. Rachel states also that Ragna’s Blue Grimoire is an imitation, and Noel is the one who will inherit the true Blue. She senses something and teleports. Noel returns with bandages. Ragna says that she really looks like his sister, Saya. Rachel, mentioning Hazama, appears at the top of Kagutsuchi to stop Highlander: Takemikazuchi from firing. Appearances Characters Locations *13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi **The Gate **Alucard castle **Cathedral **Sheol Gate Weapons *Slaying Demon: Ōkami *Large sword *Demon Guns: Bolverk *Divine Radiance: Murakumo Fights *Ragna the Bloodedge versus Hakumen *Noel Vermillion versus Nu-13 *Ragna the Bloodedge versus Nu-13 Trivia *In the flashback, Saya reads a book entitled Six Heroes & Black Beast. *When Noel saves Ragna from falling into the Kiln, she still wears the beret, but in BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, she is not wearing the beret while saving him. * When Noel pounds on Ragna’s chest, she apologizes – but in BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, when Noel pounds on Ragna’s chest, she cries herself to sleep. Navigation Category:Episodes